


Here is To Our Fourth of July!

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Frazelo for the Holidays [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something for the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here is To Our Fourth of July!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the first of July is Jason's canonical birthday so Happy late B-day to him. I also just learned the date of Canada which I forgot for Frank so maybe next year I'll get to that.

Frank is having a peaceful dream until someone jumps on him and all but screeches his name.

“FRRRRAAANNNKKKK WAKE UP!!!!!” He redundantly opens his eyes against the harsh light from the sun toward Leo is looks excited. Leo is bouncing up and down until Frank grabs him and tries to cuddle. Leo likes cuddling but there is more to do today.

Hazel stands in the doorway watching Leo pout as Frank curls around him in a vice grip. Though when Frank says Happy Independence Day Leo peppers his face with kisses. Hazel climbs on the bed behind Leo to wrap around him too. Leo finding himself in between his loves turns around and gives Hazel gentle kisses as Frank gives him a hickey. Leo sighs and relaxes into their embrace. He lets them mark him up with hickies, but wiggles out when they settle down.

“Hey, I’m gonna to start up the grill. What’s holiday of freedom without grilled food anyway?” Then he scampers off. Hazel gives Frank a lazy smile as he moves closer to her and gives her a smooch.

“Sorry we forgot Canada Day, love.” Frank shrugs and sits up. “We can celebrate it next year."  Hazel stands up and pulls Frank with her, “Let’s see if Leo needs help.”

* * *

 

Leo waiting for the charcoal to burn while counting up how food they have. Frank is calling their friends, while Hazel is nuzzling into Leo’s neck. They should have have enough food, but everyone is free to bring anything they want. At the moment they  have 30 hamburgers and 35 hot dogs, there is a lot of buns. With a few drinks. 

Leo puts on at six hamburgers to cook when the guests start arriving. He'll worry about whether they will need more meat later. 

First to arrive is Jason, who practically lives with them anyway since Piper and him broke up. Jason brings soda and water, considering he thinks Leo should probably have more water. Jason’s glasses has tape of the American flag on them earning a high five from Leo. (Leo is also the reason they need tape.)

The next guests are Nico and Will who also brought water, but some chocolate cake too. Nico hugs Hazel and then goes on to threaten Leo and Frank (again). Leo and Frank take it in stride and give Will a one armed hug. Nico goes on to chat to Jason. Will and Frank start up a conversation on how is the neighborhood and council meetings.

It was 30 minutes later when Percy and Annabeth came, bearing (surprise) blue pastries. Leo had to be put on full duty at grill for him not to touch the chocolate  cake, so more sweets set the stakes higher. Percy was sent to distract Leo further but he too had to be watched. Annabeth was talking to Hazel about her newest project of designing a new building for the community center.

A few minutes later the Strolls showed up and that is when things started getting messy. Well, not as bad it could have been when they were younger. Travis tried to be the voice of reason to his brother, but Connor dragged him down to his level. Not that Travis was going to the cause of future messes that were made, though he would be involved in them. The first prank includes hanging buckets over doorways and having water balloons thrown from hidden contraptions. 

When Reyna and Piper arrive, Piper is the third victim to the Strolls pranks after Frank and Will. She didn't know about the bucket over the house's entrance leaving her with a wet shirt that is thankfully blue. She ends having to borrow a shirt from Hazel, who is short and has more of a bust. So the shirt just looks awkward but it is okay. Reyna makes sure to look for more of the Strolls mischief. The Strolls decided to keep a low profile after more guests arrived as not to face Reyna’s and Nico’s wrath. Piper went to dry off the water, while Will told everyone he was alright. Reyna starts a conversation with Jason while scanning for the Strolls.

Will doesn't bother with anymore shirts after getting soaked , he just walks around shirtless much the dismay and thinly veiled pleasure of his boyfriend. Will does make effort to do unnecessary flexing whenever Nico is looking. (However, Nico is always looking.)

Frank just changes shirts but eventually goes shirtless so he enjoy his lovers shameless stares. He startles when Hazel smacks his ass though. Leo laughs at him, only to be sprayed with the water hose afterward. Hazel changes into a swimming suit. Funny how most of the guests are already dressed to swim in the pool. The pool was filled by various people including Percy. Calypso is splashing Rachel who enlists people to help her get her girlfriend back. The splashing resolves into several people making out including the after mentioned couple. 

At some point the stereo was turned on, causing shouts of songs to be played.  By this time most of the food had been cooked and only a few hot dogs were left as well as a Turkey leg or too. Leo finally got some of the sweets but not too much or he’d be bouncing off the walls. Someone has started a game of Spin the Bottle in the living room where a few people are watching TV. Frank has make sure no one goes up stairs, only to find Will and Nico making out.

The party eventually ends on a high note with fireworks being shot in the air. Couples are kissing all around or holding hands. Lots of shouting and picture taking. People start leaving late at night, except for the drunks with no designated drivers. After a while Frank retreats to their bedroom where Hazel and Leo are waiting for him. They cuddle for a while before they drift asleep with smiles. 

This is going to be a favorite memory for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice.


End file.
